Cars are ubiquitous and are used in everyday life. As more people own cars, fuel stations have become more important, and people have come to depend on fuel stations to pump gas. Currently, a digital fuel indicator on a car dashboard shows a fuel alert when the fuel in the vehicle reaches a predefined minimum level. For example, a driver may be alerted when the level of fuel in the car falls below three gallons. Unfortunately, the fuel alert may not always help because the predefined minimum level of the fuel might not be sufficient to reach the nearest fuel station. In this situation, the driver may be unable to reach a fuel station before running out of gas.
Additionally, if the user becomes aware of the low level of fuel, the user may enter a fuel station as a point of interest (POI) in a global position system (GPS) in order to be re-routed to a fuel station. A conventional GPS may route the user to the nearest fuel station without regard to costs associated with the route.